Before Our Eyes
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: It started with a bad break up and a best friends comfort. But what comes next when a single guesture changes everything? Kid Flash X Robin!
1. Chapter 1

Before Our Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: the rewrite has begun

Chapter one

~Wally's POV~

I don't know how one person could so this to my best friend. Her name is Sarah and since he started dating her and his whole life has gone downhill. I've never seen him like this. He's always such a bright happy kid. Even when he's down he bounces right back!

She's really messed with him. Every word that comes out of her mouth puts him down. And god damn it it's been three months! Three months of her messing with his head, ripping part his self-confidence.

I don't understand why he can't see it. How he can't see that he's so much better than this…

?

As a speedster I eat a lot and I mean a lot. Try about eight meals a day not including snacks. So it's not a surprise that I'm walking down the halls of mount justice with a seven layer sandwich in my grasp. Food makes me happy, really happy. Food is almost as good as porn…okay no that's a lie but I really like food.

I walk past Robin's door and I hear a sobbing. I freeze. He's crying, Robin does not cry. I fear the worst so I open the for door and quickly slip in before closing it knowing he won't want anyone to see him cry.

The little bird is sitting on his bed, knees drawn to his chest his face hidden. I approach slowly crawling onto the bed and touching his shoulder. Rob lets out a cry of shock and jumps. And now I see something is missing: no glasses, no mask.

I've never seen his eyes and they're…I can't even describe. Their about twenty different shades of the brightest blues I have ever seen. Their shining bright with tears as he tries to calm.

I'm not a homo I'm saying that now but god Rob…he's…beautiful like in every form of that word and in ever variation.

"R-Rob," I Sutter. "Your eyes." Rob lets out another cry and leaps to the nightstand snatching his sun glass. Damn I just realized how much I hate those damn things.

"Wally," he gasps still trying to control his labored breathing. "Do you need something?"

"Dude you're crying," I'm still in shock but I get the words out right. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head miserably. He's holding back but suddenly the tear burst out and he curls into himself.

"I-I br-Broke up with S-Sarah," he sobs loudly. I have to fight to hold back my joy and it's really hard.

"So why are you crying," I ask. 'If you did the breaking up?" he hides his face in his knees.

"I tried to do it nice," he sobs. "But she just freaked out! She called me stupid little brat, that she only dated me because she thought I was pathetic and felt bad for me!" my mouth drops open and then clenches in rage. I don't think I pull him into a hug, keeping him snug to my chest.

"Rob don't you dare believe that for a second," I say firmly. "You're awesome to the extreme. You're strong and smart and the most Asterous person I know!" he feel him give a small smile against my chest.

"Thanks Walls," he mumbles. "You're the best." And now I have an urge, it's strange but I…kiss him. Not on the lips or the cheek even because that would be freaky. No just lightly press my lips to his forehead. He turns his head up to me and has the cutest blush on his face.

I feel strange…what the hell is happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Before Our Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Chapter two of the rewrite

Chapter two

~Dick's POV~

Wally kissed me on the forehead. It felt so weird, it felt kinda...good? It felt like I just drank some hot chocolate or something like that. I don't really know what that means. But he saw my eyes and I do know what that means.

So I sit here in my room trying to figure out what the hell to do. Honestly I've wanted to tell Wally who I am for years. He's my best bro for god sakes! He has a right to know! But there's always Bruce aka batman aka daddy bats who kills anyone who gets near me.

I get where Bruce comes from (I can actually pretty protective of him) but Wally would never hurt me! I mean unless you're a baddie I don't think Wally could hurt anyone. He's like a teddy bear…actually he does eat like a bear…but bears aren't fast or not fast enough to be Wally…okay I got of topic point is Wally's a great guy, An amazing friend, I can trust him. And I think I just answered my own question.

?

I think I've been standing outside Wally's room for twenty minutes and I haven't even raised my hand to knock on the door. Am I this lame? Yes, yes I am because my hand still isn't moving. I close my eyes but I hit the floor with the splitting pain in my forehead.

"SHIT ROB," Wally's voice cries out. "Oh shit, oh shit your head is bleeding!" Wally is kneeling in front of me his big green eyes really close.

"Its fine," I say but I feel dizzy. Wally helps me to my feet and ushers me into his room. I sit on his bed on his flash covers (really Wally? Really?) While he gets a band aid. Wally carefully puts the band aid on my forehead and kisses it…AGAIN? Why does he keep doing that? Well I'm not complaining.

"I'm really sorry," Wally sits next to me on the bed. "But why the heck were you just standing outside my door?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I admit, Wally's face falls. "No no it's a good thing." I'm quick to reassure him.

"I wanted to," I take pauses and carefully take of my mask and hold out my hand. "My names Richard John Grayson, my friends call me Dick." Wally's mouth drops open.

"D-Dick Grayson," he gasps. "You're Dick Grayson? Oh my god that mean Bruce Wayne is Ba-mpgf!" I slap my hand over his mouth.

"Geez Walls scream it out to the world," I mutter. "Yes Bruce Wayne is batman. But you understand you can't tell anyone okay?"

"No of course not," Wally assures but he's got a huge smile on his face. "Holy shit you're Dick Grayson, I can't believe I never …I just…" and suddenly he tackles me into a hug, laughing hysterically.

"I love you so much," he laughs nuzzling his face in my neck. "I love you so freakin much dude." I smile and hide my face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," I mumble feeling myself blush because something about this moment, feels so perfect. So why do I feel like something isn't quite right, like we're missing something?

A/N: oh I don't know Dickie he's on top of you, hugging you, saying he loves you?


	3. Chapter 3

Before Our Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: finally a chapter that wasn't posted somewhere else

Chapter Three

~Normal POV~

"A sleepover," Wally raises an eyebrow at Robin who is standing in front of him. "There is no way bats are going to let you come to my house!"

"Yeah but he said if we stayed at the mountain I'd be fine," Dick says. "M'gann and Conner are gone this weekend so I'd would just be us!" Wally feels his cheeks turn red. Alone with Dick? Yeah he could defiantly do that.

"Okay," Wally says. "It'll be fun!" Dick smiles brightly and wraps his arms around waist who laughs and hugs back; he could really get use to this.

?

"So what do you do at a sleepover," Dick asks sitting cross legged on the couch in the living room of mount justice. Wally looks at him confused.

"Have you ever even had a sleepover," Wally asks. Dick blushes which is so cute.

"No," he admits. "Bruce never let me; he's really protective, as Bruce Wayne and Batman."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Wally asks. "Let's watch a movie, eat junk food all that jazz." Dick smiles brightly and moves to the kitchen to make popcorn. Wally sets up a crappy horror movie, Friday the 13th. Dick gives the popcorn to Wally and sits next to him.

The movie goes on and there is a lot of sex (like seriously 13th had more sex than any horror movie I've watched and I watch a lot of horror movies). Wally sees the girl and her breast are massive bigger than Artemis and M'gann's combined and yet he isn't turned on in the least. In fact he's a little put off by them. He looks at Dick and fined the boy leaning lightly on his shoulder. Wally smiles.

Wally wraps his arm around the smaller figure. By the fifth movie in the series Dick is practically sitting on Wally's lap and Wally's arms are wrapped tightly the little bird. Dick looks at the clock on his cell phone and its one in the morning.

"We should go to bed," Wally says. "My room or your room?"

"Your bed is bigger," Dick says. Neither thinks a thing of sharing a bed. Dick is clad in Kid flash PJs a Wally in Robin (okay send me comment if you want me to draw that). Dick curls up on his side while Wally lies flat on his back. Soon Dick is breathing slowly and Wally is snoring lightly but loudly.

It is around four in the morning Wally hears soft whimpers coming from beside him. Wally sits up and rubs his eyes before looking down at Dick. The boy is curled up tight, shaking violently. Wally panics.

"Dick," he shakes the boy. "Come on Dickie wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Dick shots off the bed and plunges into Wally's chest sobbing into Wally's chest. Wally is shook but wraps his arms around the boy.

Dick feels that something is wrong. The person who is hugging him isn't as firm as the person he's use to and he doesn't smell the same. Dick lifts his head from the chest and his face lights up when he sees Wally. He lets out a yelp and pushes back from Wally.

"Oh my god," Dick gasps. "I'm so sorry; I thought you we're….it doesn't matter." Dick is trying to calm himself but tears are still coming.

"It's fine," Wally assures. "What can I do to help?" Dick looks down shyly.

"When I have nightmares Bruce lets me sleep in his room and holds me," Dick is so red he looks like a tomato. Wally smiles.

"I can do that," Wally says almost instantly.

"You don't mind," Dick asks.

"Of course not," Wally says wrapping his arms around Dick and lays down. Dick tucks his head under Wally's chin and clings to the speedster's shirt. Wally feels a wave of contentment wash over him. Dick fits perfectly in his arms, like he belongs there.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Our Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I have the strange feeling the fandom is in need of some Birdflash. Anyway I am going to start implying something's about Wally's background. For those of you who aren't familiar with some of his comic book background it is a pretty well-known thing that the guy is not a good dad at all. I just feel the need to say this so those of you who don't know aren't just thinking 'oh wow she's so unoriginal she doing what every other person does'. Well yeah but I like to include things from both the comics and the show.

Chapter Four

~Wally's POV~

I dash down the long steal hall way knocking into three guards with my shoulder. This mission is a piece of cake…hmmm cake. I see Rob at the end of the hall his virtual screen emulating his face as he plugs into the computer system. It's his Job to hack into the enemy's mainframe and steal the data the league needs. Of course that's no big deal for the world's greatest hacker.

I run up behind him and he doesn't even spare me a glance. Robin is totally focused when he hacks, like he's in a different world or something. I can just imagine his blue eyes narrowed following the code on the screen.

_Robin, Kid flash how is it going,_ Aqualad's voice asks in my head, and I know it's in Rob's too.

_Slow. There's like a thousand firewalls up. I need a few more minutes, _Robin's voice says in my head. He sounds so different when he's robin. It's like Robin and Dick are two completely different people. That's kind of a weird thought.

_I'm breaking through all the security systems for the building,_ Robin thinks. _All the doors will be opening so be ready for more guards in 3, 2, 1…_

And sure enough the door just a few feet from us whooshes open and more baddies come spilling out. No problem for the fastest boy alive of course. I rush into the mess of men and slam into them. I knock them into each other and into the walls until they're all knocked out. I move to go into the next room, I'm not paying attention. I can only vaguely here Robin calling out for me to stop.

Suddenly the whole building is shaking. Things are cracking, glass is breaking. I can hear my teammates in my head asking what it wrong, what's happening. All I can think of is to get to Robin. I try to run to him, desperate to make sure he's okay, to protect him.

I'm so close, I can see him, and he's lying on his stomach on the ground. I reach for him when something hits me on the head, hard. There is momentary pain and then nothing.

?

"Wally," I can hear my uncle's voice. "Kid are you awake?" yeah I guess I am awake now but when I open my eyes and try to sit up my head starts to spin.

"Easy Kid," Uncles Barry says. He's dressed in his flash suit but the cowl is pulled down. "You took quite a blow to the head." I nod has everything starts to come back to me…Oh God!

"Robin," I cry out. "Where's Robin? What happened to him?!" the panic is rising in my voice. My uncle frowns and rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Robin is fine," he says. "He got pretty banged up, though. Bat's took him home a few hours ago." I bite my lip. I know this is all my fault. When Dick was yelling at me, he was probably warning me the room was booby trapped. He tried to stop me I and was too stupid to listen. I put the whole team in danger. I feel tears burning behind my eyes and Barry can already tell I'm gonna cry. That's no surprise though; the guy is basically my dad considering my real dad is hardly one at all.

"Wally it's okay," Barry assures me. "Robin's fine, a few weeks and he'll be good as new." I rub at my eyes.

"Uncle Barry," I breathe out. "I have to tell you something…"

"Sure," my Uncle says sitting down on the side of the bed. "You know you can tell me anything." I swallow.

"I know who Robin is," I say. "I know he's Dick Grayson and I know Batman is Bruce Wayne. I-I know Bat's probably won't let me but…Do you think, because I know, you could talk to him about letting me see Dick. Please this is all my fault I just want to see him and say I'm sorry!" Uncle Barry blinks in confusions.

"How did you find out," he asks. I look down at my lap.

"I found him crying in his room," I admit. "And I saw his eyes. A couple of days later he told me who he was…" there is a long moment of silence when Barry doesn't say anything. But now he looks at me and stands from the bed.

"I'll talk to bats," he says. "Just try to rest okay?" I nod my head and watch him. When Barry is gone I bury my face in my knees and cry.

A/N: Okay I forgot how much I love this paring.


End file.
